


Malleable

by afterandalasia



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Erotic Hypnosis, F/F, Masturbation, Mind Control, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narissa does not send Giselle down the well - but she does find another use for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malleable

**Author's Note:**

> From the great [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=2236777#t2236777) at Disney Kink.

For a while, she thinks about sending Giselle far away from Andalasia, from anywhere that she could be a risk to Narissa's position as Queen. However, it only takes a couple of minutes in the girl's company to realise that she wouldn't know political intrigue if it fucked her, and Edward doesn't seem to care much about becoming King anyway.  
  
Besides, there is something quite delectable about the girl. Her slender figure, her soft skin, the wild tumble of red curls and, above all else, the endearing innocence in her eyes.  
  
Narissa quite quickly has other ideas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Giselle is so _malleable_ , she quickly realises. So easily influenced. All that it takes is a walk in the garden and some time watching the fountains (with just a little magic woven in) and Narissa can see the glazed look in her expression, the distance.  
  
"Why don't you talk off your clothes?" Narissa coos. She keeps her voice melodic, almost sing-song. The merest flicker of a frown crosses Giselle's expression. "It is so very warm, after all."  
  
"Yes," says Giselle absently. "It is warm."  
  
She sheds her clothes without any further thought, without any of the modesty which Narissa has seen her show the rest of the time. It is entirely without shame that she shows off her lithe young body, the slender waist and pert breasts, the triangle of curls between her thighs. She even slips off her shoes, and curls her toes into the grass. Desire and jealousy mix together in Narissa's belly as she watches the girl stretch her arms above her head and watch the fountain once again.  
  
Originally, Narissa had just meant to use it to keep Edward occupied. But it is really turning out to be quite useful.  
  
"Perhaps you should lie down," says Narissa. Giselle purses her lips just for a moment, then does so, collapsing gracefully to the ground in a tumble of hair and limbs.  
  
Giselle gives her a bright smile, despite her clouded eyes. "Why don't you join me?"  
  
Oh, what an invitation. Narissa licks her lips but shakes her head. "No, I'm quite all right. You don't need to worry about my being here. You might as well be by yourself."  
  
"By myself..." Giselle murmurs, and then lies back and looks up at the sky. Every so often her eyes will flicker, as if trying to focus, but they do not manage to do so.  
  
Narissa walks around her, admiring her body still, and Giselle lies so carelessly that her legs are parted and Narissa can even see between. Oh, what a ripe young fruit. Doubtless she and Edward have fumbled their way through their marital duties, but Narissa cannot honestly see her stepson being anything other than mediocre in such matters. His father certainly wasn't.  
  
"It's strange how the warmth can get to you. Creep under your skin, make you feel so flushed and heated. It pools in your breasts, doesn't it? Makes them feel like they need to be touched, to be cupped and squeezed."  
  
It never fails to be thrilling when someone responds to the fountain so deeply. Some people only become a little more suggestible, but others... others are like putty in her hands. Giselle gives an uncomfortable wriggle on the grass, then reaches up and puts her hands on her breasts with an audible sigh of relief. Her movements are clumsy, but she is clearly getting some pleasure out of it. Given time, she will improve. Narissa smirks at the thought.  
  
"It goes lower, as well," she says, still circling the girl, watching the movements of her hands. Oh, how these images will play in her head tonight. "It warms your thighs, making them feel as if they simply can't remain together."  
  
Her legs part so easily.  
  
"It pools in that pretty pussy of yours, which never does get the satisfaction it needs. You can feel the hollow there, how empty it feels amid the heat of your body. Your clit needs to be touched so much that it almost seems to itch."  
  
Another wriggle, biting her lip, and then Giselle's hand darts down to touch herself. _Oh_. From the look of wonder on her face, Narissa almost thinks that this might be the first time she has ever done so. Or at least the most intense.

"You can feel how wet you are, how much you ache to be filled. Run circles around that clit of yours, smooth and slow," her words drawl out, just enough magic in them to strengthen the deep sea which Giselle is under. "Then slide your fingers lower. Run them along the folds of your pussy; feel how right that is, how good it makes you feel." Giselle's lips part, her breath coming faster, and Narissa has to resist the urge to slide her hand beneath her own dress. "Feel the need in your passage, how empty it is. It just needs to be filled up. You know how good your fingers will feel. Put them in."  
  
Without even pausing, Giselle slips two fingers into herself and gives a debauched moan that makes Narissa feel weak at the knees. She has to take a deep breath to make sure that her voice is steady before she continues to speak.  
  
"Concentrate on how they feel inside you, how good, how tight your muscles feel around them. Slide them out, yes, and then in again, feel how the movement makes it so much better. You want to keep feeling that."  
  
"More," Giselle whispers. "More."  
  
"Go on," says Narissa warmly. "Pleasure yourself. It feels so good to touch yourself, so warm and tight, and it makes you so aware of your body, so relaxed at the same time." Giselle's fingers were increasing in pace, visibly wet whenever she withdrew them, and Narissa clenched her knees together. "Feel your muscles tightening, needing to be filled over and over, feel how _good_ it is."  
  
She is not sure that she has ever seen anyone this deeply affected by the fountain. Edward will gladly sit and watch it for hours, and Nathan can be ordered to do his duties without distraction, made to think that Narissa actually appreciates his work. But as she watches Giselle writhing on the ground, hips lifting in time with the thrusts of her hand, she rather thinks that the girl's meeting Edward was more fortunate than she had originally supposed.  
  
" _Come_ ," she whispers, and Giselle does so with a cry, back arching off the ground and eyes fluttering closed before falling back, panting and sighing intermittently.  
  
For a moment, Narissa is content simply to look on, seeing the shine on the girl's thighs, the blissful look on her face, the way that the sheen of sweat makes her breasts almost glitter in the sunlight. Then a wicked thought comes to her.  
  
"You really should clean your hand. Lick it away, make sure that nothing remains."  
  
Giselle raises her hand to her lips and does as she is told. It manages to be as obscene as touching herself, her tongue wrapping around each finger, lips hollowing as she sucks each one clean, paying particular attention to the two fingers with which she fucked herself.  
  
"You feel so content, so relaxed. As if you have been dreaming of frolicking in fields or... whatever it is that girls like you find good. When you awake, you will remember nothing of this. You will have an unexplained feeling of good-will towards me," adds Narissa, almost whimsically. "Now, put on your clothes again."  
  
It is as if nothing has ever happened, save for the colour in Giselle's cheeks and the lust pooling between Narissa's thighs.  
  
"Lie down on the ground. Listen to the sound of my voice. When I say 'awaken', you will do so, as if you are peacefully coming out of your deep sleep. Three... two... one... _awaken_."  
  
Giselle's eyes flutter closed for a second, then open again, and she gives a bleary yawn and stretch. She pats the ground, confusion clouding her face, then looks around and sees Narissa. "Oh! Your Majesty!" The girl stumbles to her feet, hurriedly smoothing her dress. "I'm so sorry. I..."  
  
Something flickers in her eyes as she tries to recall things. "Don't worry, my dear," says Narissa. She reaches out her hand, and with a surprised but happy look Giselle takes it. "I thought that a nap in the sunshine would be a pleasant way to spend the afternoon. How do you feel?"  
  
"Just..." Giselle shrugs, smiling. "Wonderful. I really do feel so refreshed right now."  
  
"Very good." Narissa squeezes Giselle's hand. "Perhaps we should make this a regular occurrence."


End file.
